I'm going to have your baby! Tamaki x Chiryoka
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Finally...She got what she's always wanted.


I sat on Tamaki's bed patiently, my hands gripping my pants tightly. What was he doing? Are we really going to do this? I can't believe it's happening... I will finally have his child. I glanced around his room, trying to still my rapid heart. It was pretty plain. His bed was a dark purple with tons of pillows. The walls were a plain blue and he had a huge window that looked out towards the front yard. He had a bathroom and a other basic room items. Okay Chiryoka, get a grip on yourself. You can do this! Nothing can stop you now! Grandpa will finally be happy! When we first got here, no one showed up to greet us but Tamaki's butler; giving us a strange look.

Has Tamaki told him about me? That I'm the best girl in the world and his now soon-to-be baby mama. God...What is taking so long? D-Did he run off?! No...He seemed really serious. If this doesn't go through...I'll have to leave. Wait, this won't change anything. I can't stay here, I have to- I was getting off the bed as soon as Tamaki came in.

"I-I'm back." He stuttered. His face was mixed with nervousness and uncertainty. His cheeks were already pink, he could barley look me in the eyes. I sat back down on the bed, forgetting my earlier thoughts. He approached me slowly, glancing at anything he could so he didn't have to look at me. When he was finally in front of me, he took a deep breath before looking down. His breath was caught in his throat.

I tilted my head, "What?" My big blue eyes were like a magnet to him, he was frozen in place. It was several moments and I grew more and more unsettled. He doesn't want to do this does he? He keeps on staring at me... Finally, Tamaki touched my cheek, running his thumb back and forth.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, blushing even worse. "I'm not very good at this..." Has he ever done this before? Come on, he's one of the hottest boys in school and surly he wasn't a virgin. By the way he's acting... He leaned my head up, his lips getting closer to mine.

I turned my head, "I mean by what I wrote...I'm sorry Tamaki, that I don't love you...You don't have to do this." What am I saying? Stop it right now you stupid blonde! You're about to get what you've always wanted.

He suddenly grew very serious, gripping my chin tightly making me look at him. "I know what you wrote and it doesn't matter. I'm doing this on my own free will," He got close to my ear and whispered. "You will bear my child." He pushed me down onto the bed, his hands blocking me from moving my face away.

My cheeks began to flush, "Tamaki what-" I was silenced by his lips hitting mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, rapping around my own. He licked my teeth, making shivers go down my spine. Where did this dominance come from!? I'm suppose to be on top of this! It felt like he was trying to stick his tongue down my throat but pulled away so we could get some well needed air. My face was red from shock and our kissing.

He stood up to pull off his white shirt, reveling his toned chest. Did he work out? Maybe from all the running he did trying to get away from me. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his smooth white skin and his already growing bulge. He chuckled to himself, making me look up at him; his purple eyes looking at me calmly.

"Like what you see?" He purred. I puffed my cheeks, jolting my vision away. "Don't be embarrassed." He got on top of me, his hand on my shirt. I instantly grabbed hi,, looking with surprise. "Do you want to stop?" His seriousness disappearing. No, I'm losing him! I kissed him ruffly, not wanting to back out now. He kissed me back, his hand slowly gliding across my belly. My mind was becoming hazy, his patience killing me. My virgin body was begging him to do something.

He lifted my back up with his arm and with his other hand he took off my bra. He stopped kissing me to look into my eyes. I was so in the moment, I was becoming lost at this point. "Time for your shirt." He said. He sat me up, grabbing the bottom of my shirt. In a daze, I let him take it off without a fight. Next he gently slid off my bra, revealing my bare chest. He lost all nervousness and was filled with lust and want. He pushed my back down his lips already sucking on my soft breast. I bit my hand, holding back a strange moan.

His teeth gently nibbled my nipples, licking them in circles also. I tried my best to keep quiet, but some sounds escaped. God this was so weird...All the new feelings and Tamaki actually doing these things to me... Was this all a dream? Did I fall asleep on the bus? He moved to my other breast, making me lose thought. His hand grabbed the lone breast, playing with it gently. Why is he being so kind to me? I thought he would take me like a beast. Maybe he did care about me a little...I at least thought he wanted this to be done with. I grabbed his soft blonde locks in-between my fingers, almost pulling on it, trying to hold back a moan.

He pulled away, making my nipples feel the cold air. I didn't want him to stop...I was left panting for air. He looked at my lust filled eyes, wanting to do more. He began to unbutton his pants, my heart beating like wild. However, he stopped.

"To make sure...You've never done this before?" He asked with worry. I nodded, not being able to answer. He stopped unbuttoning them.

"Don't stop." I called out. Please...Don't stop. I've gone to far now to stop...I need this.

He gave me a reassuring smile, "I refuse to hurt you so let me make it better." He placed his hand on my pants, already pulling them down. What did he plan to do? My mind was a mess, my heart was like a tornado and for a virgin I wanted nothing but to do it already. He fully pulled them off but leaving my underwear. He looked over my almost naked form, taking every part of me in. "You're beautiful..." I didn't respond. He lowered his hand into my undies, making me cover my eyes in embarrassment. I felt his finger slowly rub my slit. This is now what I thought it would feel...In the manga's they make it seem so much better. I was proven wrong as soon as he rubbed a certain spot, making my back arch.

"S-Stop..." I breathed, this new feeling being to much for me. I tried to grab his hand to make him stop, but he quickly grabbed both my hands and pinning them above my head. Make this stop! He slowly stopped rubbing me, his finger sliding down to my opening. I was nervous but excited at the same time. His finger slowly slipped inside me, letting me get adjusted to the new feeling. It felt weird...I could tell he was inside, but it didn't hurt. Tamaki began to move back and forth, letting my delicate body get use to it. I buried my face into the side of my arm when I felt him try to put another finger in. This time it stung a little, but not to bad. He had both fingers in and he began to kiss my neck; comforting me best as he could.

"This will help trust me." He moved faster than he did before, leaving me with my eyes shut tight. I can handle this, it's not so bad. What seemed like forever, he finally pulled away. Making sure I was okay before he stood up to remove his pants. My heart stopped when I saw his member. Oh god...I'm going to die. He was fully erected and it throbbed, wanting to pound me desperately. Tamaki was different though, wanting to make sure I was completely okay. He removed my only remaining clothing, looking at my soft pink opening. Stop staring...I can't take this... My body tremble from me wanting him.

His breath was hitting my neck as he positioned himself. "Are you sure? No turning back from this."

"Take me." My arms rapped around his shoulders, readying myself. I felt the tip touch me, I bit my lip. Then it pressed in and went farther. I couldn't help but bite Tamaki's shoulders, the pain was there. He didn't stop though, the pleasure of being rapped around and warm was hard bear. He did stop though when he was fully inside, giving me time to breath. I felt like I was being ripped open... I wanted this though. I knew it would hurt, but by doing this I can have a baby. He couldn't hold back anymore, he began to move. I wasn't ready, biting into his shoulder harder. He was going faster and faster, not letting me catch my breath. I could taste blood as he was pounding me. His breath loud and my eyes shut tight, I tried my best not to cry out.

"Tamaki!" I cried out. He went harder and harder, not giving me time to register the pain. Why did i want this? Why did i think this was a good thing?! He breathed down my neck, moaning under his breath. Suddenly, he stopped pulling out and laying back. I tilted my head, my lower area throbbing.

"If you want this baby you better work for it." He purred. I scowled at him, wanting to slap him for making the great Chiryoka work. I got on top of him, glaring into his purple eyes. When i was positioned he smirked, "you look beautiful up there." He then slammed into me, making a loud moan escape my lips. Did I just?! His hands grabbed my hips, making sure I stayed still as he pounded me.

I placed my hands on his chest, "Please, let me rest! It hurts."

"It won't for long." He breathed. How could this ever feel good!? Anybody who does this is crazy! Tamaki decided to slow down and give me time to feel it better. His thick member was deep in me, filling me up completely. All I wanted to do was cry, but I kept them inside. He began to move slowly, loving my bright red face. I felt something warm build inside me, it was all fuzzy. "Oh god."

I felt his man hood throb; "Tamaki..." he hugged me tightly, pounding me wildly. I wasn't prepared for this!

"I'm gonna-" He squeezed me as I felt a warm liquid fill up my insides . It left me feeling warm and tired. He collapsed; breathing heavily; He pulled out before rolling over to his side. I felt in between my legs, i saw a white sticky liquid on my fingers. We...did it. We actually had sex..Am I? My hand went to my tummy. I glanced at the blonde host, he was fast asleep. I did it! A smile spread across my face, leaving me feel amazing! Grandpa, i finally slept with Tamaki and soon you will be blessed with a grandchild.


End file.
